


The Slughouse

by rabidtime, tol_critter



Category: Slugterra, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Dense Luz Noceda, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slugslinging (Slugterra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidtime/pseuds/rabidtime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_critter/pseuds/tol_critter
Summary: This is a owlhouse theme but slugterra there be special slugs and 6 fanmade slugs as well it about our favriot Bi human Luz has bond with a special Slug name Fenix and this is their adventure and I hope you like it I'm bad at summaries lol
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The Slughouse chapter 1 Prologue I think

  
  
  


Somewhere in the Boiling Isles, a small egg wobbles around, a black and blue Infurnus Slug breaks the shell and emerges from it. Squinting at the light, lost and confused, it wanders around the place, looking for help... and maybe a friend. 

Then the ground shook, the newborn slug looked up and saw hooded/masked figures looking at itself. It hurriedly took off when they reached out to it, avoiding being captured by these people. Then it saw a small white circle in the air and jumped through it. When the small slug opened its eyes, everything was different, green trees all around and soft grass beneath its body. It wandered around and eventually found a pregnant woman, so the slug followed her, climbing into her purse and hiding in it. 

-3 HOURS LATER-

When they arrived at a bright white place, the woman gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The slug looks at the baby, drawn to her. People came and took the small girl, putting her in a crib beside her mother. When the mom was asleep, the slug hopped towards the crib and looked at the board on it. Scratching its own head in confusion and curiosity as it tries to read the board.

Gender: Female

Name: Luz Noceda

The slug looked at the baby girl when she was shaking and softly crying. So the young slug hops over to her shoulder and lays down beside her; she stops crying and cuddles the slug. At that moment, the slug had found her partner and her family, and she was happy it was able to help the baby girl.

  
  


4 years later

  
  


"Hi buddy, how was your day?" Luz asks, the slug gives happy chirps and jumps on her shoulder. 

"Happy, I hope? Wanna draw and read something with me?" Luz asked.

The slug nodded and they headed to the living room to draw. Luz grabs some paper and crayons and begins to draw something out. The slug tried to draw as well with Luz, having fun doing so.

"Look, it's you buddy!" She says, showing the slug her drawing. The slug looked and grinned. It was a fire bird with black body and blue flames. The slug moves and shows Luz it's own drawing.

"Awww~ it's me and you, isn't it?" Luz asked, the little slug nodding their head and nuzzling her hand. She giggled and petted her friend.

"Do you have a name buddy?" Luz asks, curious. The slug shook its head sadly, so Luz had an idea.

"How about we find something you like and it can be your name!" Luz asks, smiling. The slug eyes sparkled and it nodded. After an hour, they still haven't found anything the slug would like.

"Sorry we didn't find something you like." Luz said sadly. The slug looked at Luz drawing and smiled, it got an idea. It got Luz's attention and nudged the drawing she drew. Luz picks it up and looks at her pal.

"You like this, don’t you?" She asks, the slug nodded happily. Luz's eyes sparkled and she wrote a name under it. The slug looks at what she wrote and gives happy chirps. It recognizes what Luz wrote as she had taught it how to read.

What was written under the drawing was the word, “Fenix”.

"Do you like that name? Fenix?" Luz asks, The slug nodded and nuzzled Luz’s face as she giggled and held the slug.

"Welcome to the family, Fenix." Luz said smiling. Fenix jumps up, clapping with their nubby arms, then Luz’s mom walks in.

"I'm home Mija!" Camila said. 

"Mami, guess what!" Luz asks her mom, she looks down and she sees the happy slug with her daughter. While she’s dubious of the little slug, she hides it as her daughter is beaming at her, along with the slug.

"Hmm… you get into the cookie jar again?" Camila asks, Luz shakes her head and holds Fenix to her Mami.

"No, we have a new family member. She has a name too! It's Fenix." Luz said, and Fenix gave happy chirps and nodded. Camila's eyes sparkle and she hugs her daughter.

"Mija, that’s wonderful." Camila said, she looked at Fenix and smiled. She pets Fenix who enjoy it and gives happy chirps "Welcome to the family, little Fenix." Camila said.

  
  


-6 years later-

  
  


"Hi Fenix, you ready for school?" Luz asked, Fenix nodded and jumped on Luz shoulder.

"Bye Mami, heading to school! " Luz said.

"Bye Mija, be careful! And Fenix please help her keep out of trouble." Camilla said, Fenix nodded and nuzzled Luz. She giggled and nuzzled back. 

They got to school and walked to her locker. She looked at it and it had words written over it. She got mad but pushed it down and got her stuff. Her classes were fine, Fenix helped her stay focused with her work. 

The bell finally rang for lunch. So she got up and headed to the cafeteria, but got shoved to a locker midway.

"Well look who it is, Luzer the slug lover." A boy said, Fenix growled at the bully and got his attention. The bully tried to grab Luz's collar but Fenix bit him before he could.

"Ouch, did that slug just bite me?" He said confusingly, Fenix nodded at him and growled some more.

"Fenix please stop, I'm OK. I don't want you getting hurt." Luz said holding Fenix close.

The bully pushed Luz again, this time harder and she hit her head hard on the ground. Everything went black for her, Fenix nudged Luz to wake her up, but no response.

"Heh, what a Luzer, can't even take a push hah! " The bully said, he walked closer to Luz, popping his knuckles. Fenix got on top of Luz and growled.

"Aww, the little slug tries to protect its owner. I'm not scared of you, now scram! " The bully said, Fenix growled and her head lit up with embers. The bully's eyes widen, but he steps closer. Fenix blew fire at the bully and he fell back, scrambling.

"Ahhh! What the hell are you?!" He yelled, the smoke alarm went off and the sprinkler started up, the whole school freak out. Fenix stays by Luz, trying to wake her up. The principal walks to the bully and the unconscious Luz.

"What is going on!?" The principal yelled. He knelt down by Luz to pick her up, but Fenix growls and snaps at him. He jerks his hand back and looks at the slug.

"What are you doing, little thing?" He said cautiously at the strange creature. Fenix jumps by Luz's cheek, then nudges her again and chirps. He realized what it was doing.

"You are trying to protect her and wake her up, aren't you?" The principal asked, Fenix nodded and chirped, still trying to wake Luz up.

"Let me help, she needs to go to the nurse, will you let me do that?" The principal asked, Fenix nodded and hopped onto Luz. The Principal picks the unconscious 10 year old and walks to the nurse’s office. He laid her down on the cot and walked out to his office.

"Office, now." Principal said, looking at the bully.

-1 hour later-

Luz wakes up and looks around, realizing that she is in the nurse’s office. She sat up and saw Fenix sleeping on her lap. She gently pets Fenix which woke her up, looking at Luz.

"Hi Fenix, are you ok? You aren't hurt?" Luz asks, Fenix shakes her head and jumps onto Luz’s shoulder, hugging her with her tiny nubby arms. Luz brings her hand up to comfort her friend, patting her back.

"It's ok Fenix, I'm OK. You protected me, thanks." Luz said, Fenix looked at Luz with tears, still hugging her. 

The door swung open, which made Luz yelp and Fenix growl, their eyes bolt to the door. At the door was the Principal, the bully, and her mother. Camila rushed to her daughter and held her hand.

"Mija, are you ok!? What happened?" Camila asks, Luz shrugs her shoulders and looks at the Principal.

"Luz, when I found you, you were unconscious and your...pet, was trying to wake you up and protect you." Principal said, Luz eyes wide and looks at Fenix.

"You were protecting me and trying to help me Fenix?" Luz asks with tears, Fenix nodded and Luz hugged her.

"Luz, focus. What happened, why did the smoke alarm go off with the sprinkler?" Principal asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that I was walking to lunch. Then he,” she points at the bully, who glares at her. “Pushed me into the lockers and said mean things to me. He tried to grab me but Fenix bit him, so he pushed me harder and everything went black." Luz explains, Camila stared daggers at the boy who shrinks back.

"So you don't know what happened, hmm?” Principal said, Fenix chirped and jumped. Luz picks her up and looks at her.

"You know what happened, don't you Fenix?" Luz asked, Fenix nodded and that got everyone's attention.

"What, you gonna believe a stupid slug over me!?" The bully yelled, Fenix growled and lit her head on fire and everyone's eyes widened. 

"Fenix, you’re on fire! You ok?" Luz asked, panicking, Fenix looked at her and nodded, chirping. The bully tried to get close to Luz but Fenix blew fire at him causing him to stumble back. The principal and Camila are shocked.

"So... it was you that set the alarm off?" The principal asked, pointing to Fenix, She lowered her head and nodded slowly. 

"Ok, I understand the story now. He bullied you, so you protected your slug and she protects you as well. When he pushed you harder, you hit your head and got knocked out, then Fenix was protecting you from him. Am I correct?" The Principal asked, Fenix nodded her head and so did Luz, slowly, as her head still hurt.

"Ok Luz, you can go home early now." Principal said, Luz nodded and got up. Fenix was on her shoulder and Camila was walking behind her daughter. 

They exited the school and got into the car, heading home from the eventful day. When they finally got home, Camila looked at Luz and Fenix and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you Fenix, for protecting Mija, and thank you Mija, for doing what was right." Camila said, Luz and Fenix hugged her back before walking inside.

-5 years later-

  
  


Luz is now 15 years old. After the incident at school, Fenix is not really allowed back into the school. The only time she was allowed is on Mondays and Fridays. The principal kept the whole fire breathing thing to himself and the school. Fenix’s fame exploded on the internet because someone recorded her protecting Luz that day.

It was the summer break, and her mom was sending her to a summer camp. She would have been ok with it, but it changed when she said Fenix wasn't allowed to come. Her mom left for work and she was sitting outside on the porch, while nuzzling Fenix.

"It's not fair Fenix! Like, why can't you come with me? I know I'm different and everything but what's wrong with it?" Luz said, Fenix chirped and cuddled Luz’s cheek to comfort her partner.

There was something rustling near the house. Luz bolts up and looks around. She saw a tiny owl carrying a comically large bag, and that confuses her. Then she saw her Auzora book 5 and her photo book that had her and Fenix’s drawings in it.

"HEY! Get back here you adorable thief!" Luz yelled, Fenix angrily chirps at the owl.

The owl hopped away toward the woods with the bag and Luz gave chase after it. She chased it to an abandoned house that had its door open. Fenix gave a nervous look and chirped. Luz smiles and pat her buddy's head to reassure her, then she enters the house. 

When she entered, she wasn't expecting to be in the woods, but it was different because the trees are orange, and not green. Fenix eyes widen and she claps excitedly with her small nub arms. But then, she saw the owl and got Luz's attention. They watch the owl enter a house that has a stained glass window, shaped like a giant slitted eye.

Luz slowly walked to the door, but then the door knocker suddenly stretched out like an eldritch inflatable tube man towards her and talked in an obnoxious voice.

"Hi there~ who are you hoot?" Luz screams and whacks the 'bird tube' and Fenix blows fire at it. It screeches and retracts back into the door. The door flew open and an old lady stood there, looking annoyed.

"Hooty, who did you scare again?" She said, the old lady looked around and saw Luz. She was confused then she looked her up.and down. 

She noticed two things strange about this girl. One, she has a Black Infurnus slug on her shoulder, and two, her ears are round. She quickly put the round ears thing together and pulled the girl in.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Luz yelled, Fenix angrily chirps and grunts at her, waving her tiny arms. 

"What is your name and what are you doing here?" The older lady asked. 

"I'm Luz...Luz Noceda, and why am I here? Because a tiny adorable owl took two important things from me and it led me here." Luz said, she watched the tiny owl fly on top of a wooden pole and the old lady screw it on? She watches it turn into wood. Luz gasps and looks at the old lady.

"Who you saw is my palisman, Owlbert. And what are you talking about, what he took? What’s with the Black Infernus slug you have?" She asked Luz, she was confused. Infurnus slug, never heard that before, a palisman? Like a staff palisman? 

"I'm confused, and it's weird to have an owl steal stuff from another human." Luz said, The old lady smirked at her.

"Oh human... I'm no human." She said, removing her hood. Luz gasps at the pointed ears she has. "I'm Eda, the Owl Lady! The most powerful witch and slug slinger of the whole Boiling Isles!" Eda said triumphantly, Luz and Fenix eyes widened at what they heard.

"A witch! Wait? A slug slinger, what’s that?" Luz asks, Eda looks at her and pops her shoulder.

"Ok, a slug slinger has slugs, like your Infurnus slug over there. Witches form bonds and partners with them and they lend some of their magic for us to use. Which we store into a bile sack we have." Eda explains, Luz eyes widen and bounce up and down.

Eda was about to grab Fenix to look at her, but Luz slapped her hand away, which made it fall off.

"Ahhhh! I'm sorry, I didn't know-!" Luz said, Eda grabbed it and put it back on, mumbling that it would happen sometimes.

Luz looked past Eda and saw her stuff; she quickly grabbed them and put them into her bag. Eda saw this and got a little bit agitated.

"Hey, that stuff is not for free!" Eda said, Luz looked back at her and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"These two books are mine, your owl stole them from my room!" Luz said, Eda smirk and chuckles at that.

Eda clicks the key, making the door fold up into a suitcase before Luz can leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" Eda said, Luz turned around looking concerned.

"Was going back home, but you made the door turn into a suitcase." Luz said, Fenix angrily chirps at Eda.

"You're gonna help me out first, because you did take your stuff without payment and only a human can help me out." Eda said, Luz got nervous and a bit angry.

She shouldn't have to pay for it, it’s her stuff. She stole it from her. Well, technically her owl did. And what does she mean by only a human can help? Before she could ask anything, the house shook.

"Um... Eda? Who else is here?" Luz asks, Fenix starts to growl and lit her head on fire, ready to protect Luz.

"Well, I do have a roommate here." Eda said calmly.

"Who dares to awaken the King of demons!" A tiny wolf-like creature with a bone skull on its head came walking in holding a stuffed toy. Luz and Fenix's eyes went wide and Luz scooped up the small creature.

“¡AY, QUÉ LINDO!” Luz said, while nuzzling him and Fenix happily chirping as well.

"Eda, who is this monster!?" King yelled, trying to get out of her hold, Eda grabbed Luz and lifted her up, freeing King.

"Oh this? This is Luz the human and she is gonna help with our problem." Eda said, King got happy and said yay.

"Wait, I don't like the sound of this." Luz said nervously, Fenix nodded at this.

"Hear me out, kid." Eda said drawing a spell circle." King once was a powerful demon and most feared, but Warden Warth took his crown of power and his Prince, locking them away behind a barrier that only slugs and humans can cross. Besides, who can say no to this face?" Eda said lifting King up, King squirmed around.

"No, don't use me as bait!" King yelps, Eda drops him and looks at Luz.

"I mean we are your only way home." Eda said, looking at Luz, Fenix growled and gently mumbled.

"So I don't even have a say in this, do I?" Luz asked.

"Nope! Now come on!" Eda said dragging luz by the wrist.

"Wait, where are we going!?" Luz yelp, Fenix growling angrily at Eda for forcing Luz to follow her.

"Somewhere fun and safe!" Eda said smiling.

-1 HOUR LATER-

"Here we are! The Conformitorium, those who are locked up who do more with their slugs." Eda said, Luz sees a poster and picks it up.

"These guys have the hots for you, don’t they?" Luz asks and Eda smirks at her.

"Yup, but we are never caught because we are slippery." Eda said with a grin, King giggles.

"Try catching me covered in Slug slime, I'm a wiggly fellow!" King said getting into Luz hoodie.

Eda summons a platform for Luz and King to get to the tower. Fenix can see that Luz is nervous and cuddles her cheek. When they get to the window, they jump in quickly before the platform disappears. They walked down by the cells before something caught Fenix’s attention. Fenix chirped and got Luz's attention.

"What is it Fenix?" Luz asks, Fenix chirps and points to a cell.

Luz looked in the cell and saw another witch, locked up with their slug. Luz didn't like this, she looked innocent. What could she do wrong then the ground shook. Luz panicked and hid in an empty cell. After a moment she saw a built man? With a plague doctor mask on, he knelt down and picked up the wanted poster.

"Owl Lady." Wrath said in a deep voice. He then shifted his hand into a hammer and slammed it onto a cell making Luz jump.

He walks away after he grabs a small...person? She looks like a head with only small arms and legs. Luz got out of the cell and walked towards the giant door. Eda came in telling Luz that Wrath is busy with a small demon. She saw how down Luz is but didn't say anything.

"My crown and Prince, I can feel my powers!" King said excitedly, he jumped off of Luz and tore off the door knob.

They all went inside and saw King trying to get in the field. Eda picks King up and looks at him.

"We have a human, remember?" Eda asked.

"Oh right." King said, remembering.

Luz took a deep breath and looked at Fenix. She nodded at Luz and they both went in the field. Piles upon piles of random stuff is everywhere, but at the top of one pile is a paper crown. She climbed up there and took it.

"I risk our life for a paper crown?" Luz mumbled, Fenix chirped angrily then a small movement got her attention.

Luz notices Fenix looking at something and she follows her, finding a slug. This one was dark grey with 4 tentacles where its mouth is like cthulhu, and it's back is embedded with blue glowing orbs. Luz offers a hand for it to jump on, but it has an attitude just like King then it hits her.

"Are you Prince by any chance?" Luz asks. Fenix chirps, trying to talk to the slug.

The slug looks at Luz, happily chirping and finally jumps onto her hand. She then carefully descended down the pile, letting Prince and Fenix settle into her hood, then she passed through the barrier again. When she passed, her eyes widened as she saw Eda in a battle with Wrath.

"Eda! What’s happening?" Luz yelled, Eda looked and saw Luz with the crown.

"You got everything?" Eda asks before sending a Tazerling and a fire spell at Wrath.

"Yup!" Luz said, Fenix jumped back onto Luz shoulder and nodded.

Wrath looked at the human and his “eyes” widened at the sight of the Black Infurnus slug.

"Give me that slug!" Wrath yelled changing his hand to a blade.

He slings it at Luz, she yelps and ducks but the flimsy crown gets cut in half. Eda quickly grabbed Luz and King, flying away.

They flew by some cells then Luz remembered the other prisoners.

"Eda, helped me open these cells." Luz asks Eda, who offers a hand and helps Luz open the cell.

When they got outside, Wrath managed to knock them off the staff. Luz held Fenix close to her chest while Prince got flung beside King. Wrath looked at the human and walked towards her. He stood above Luz with his hand extended for the Slug.

"Give me the Black Infurnus slug now, human." Wrath said coldly, Luz shook her head and held Fenix closer.

King saw Wrath shift his hands into two blades and bring it above his head, ready to finish her off. King got his little launcher and Prince got inside it ready for slinging.

"Get away from my royal subject!" King yelled and Prince growled angrily at him.

King launches Prince at Wrath. Luz watches the little slug morph, eyes widening as the skin on his body turns black with deep blue lines accenting it and the orbs glowing intensely. The mouth is open with rows upon rows of obsidian colored teeth. He spits a blue lava ball at Wrath, hitting him straight on. He got slammed against the wall of the Conformitorium. Prince landed by Luz looking over her when he morphs back to his small size. Luz was shocked at what happened to Prince. Eda helps her up and King picks up Prince.

They heard a commotion where Wrath is and saw the prisoners locking him up.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Eda said getting everyone on Owlbert.

-1 HOUR LATER-

They are back at the owl house with the portal door open. Luz was looking at her two books and she looked at Fenix. She looks sad that they are leaving, then she has an idea.

"I know we started a prison outbreak and everything, but this was the most fun Fenix and I had for a long time." Luz said, Fenix looked up at Luz with a confused look.

"...What are you getting at kiddo?" Eda asks, Luz handed her the paper about summer camp.

Eda read through and shivered upon reading "Think inside the box"." Eda looks at Luz who has hope in her eyes.

"I'm not going to Summer camp, if I go Fenix will be alone and I will lose myself." Luz said sadly, Fenix looked sad as Well.

"C’mon, what are you getting at?" Eda asks with a smirk, knowing where this is going.

"I want to learn to be a witch and a slug slinger." Luz said determined, Fenix looked at Luz with joy in her eyes and she hugged Luz.

"Hmmm, Ok kiddo you have a deal. The door will be open whenever you want to head back but if you stay here, you will work for me. Got it?" Eda asked, Luz and Fenix's eyes had tears of joy and they hugged Eda.

Eda was confused about what they were doing. What is this...parallel arm thing? Eda pats Luz back and they let go of her.

"Ok, you’re a member of the Owl House now. It is time you meet my slugs!" Eda said with a smirk.

She pats her hair and slugs from different elements came tumbling out with happy chirps and grunts. Luz eyes widen with excitement and joy. Fenix is happy that she is able to share a part of her with Luz. All of Eda slugs jump onto the coffee table and chirp.

"Everyone, let's welcome Luz and Fenix to the Owl Family! Us weirdos have to stick together." Eda said smiling.

Luz and Fenix's smiles seem so bright and pure, it almost blind them from the joy they felt. Luz sat down and started to play with the slugs with Fenix. Eda smiled and sat down, watching Luz and Fenix being happy.

  
  
  
Author rabidtime, Editor tol_critter  
  
  
  



	2. Fanmade Slugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isent part of the story just the 6 fanmade slugs me and my friend have 4 of the 6 drawn but only one is fully done and color ok

Fan made slugs 

1Trash Slug

2 Glyph Slug

3 Abomination Slug

4 Illusion Slug

5 Titan Slug

6 Curse Slug

7 I remember this little fella it name is Shellrock its a snail but slugterra style and boiling isle version

These are the 6 fan made slug but the official chapter 2 we will learn more about some of the slugs ok just be patient and hope you like the story please check out my others fic as well and after we meet some more fanmade slugs 4 out of 6 I will like to see all of your style of Boiling Isle slugs and please send them through her or personally send them to me on Instagram or Tumblr under 

rabidtime ok hope you like these 6 slugs owo until next time

Do magic and slug it out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you read my story can you maybe give me some help with tags and I hope you like this new au story and everything and I have art and everything but have to wait ok until chapter 2 cya


End file.
